Back in Time
by exclamation-freak
Summary: The typical Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get transported back in time... Typical, very typical, Rating just to be safe, HPGW HGRW JPLP SBOC RLOC PPhold on who would want to go out with him? NO ONE! lol Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

"It's almost done!" Harry said excitedly it was the day before Christmas and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were brewing a truth potion in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They wanted to find out if Draco used a potion to attract girls to him.  
  
"Okay one last thing to add" Hermione said  
  
"Oh I'll do it" said Ron he quickly opened and dumped in the containments of the jar  
  
"RON! You were suppose to put newts eyes not dragon blood!" said Hermione franticly as the potion started to bubble finally it exploded splattering all of them  
  
"Ouch your laying on my leg Ginny!" said Ron  
  
"Sorry!" once every one had stood up they looked around, they were still in Moaning Myrtles bathroom but the potion was gone.  
  
"That's very...odd" said Hermione "The potion is gone... and it was in the middle of the afternoon now it is night" said Hermione pointing to the open window  
  
"Come on I'm tired" said lets go to bed they were walking up to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a voice  
  
"Only a week till full moon, Padfoot!" came an excited voice  
  
"You might be excited, Prongs but it's not fun for me."  
  
"Lighten up Mooney well have a great adventure"  
  
"And anyways Wormtail finally learned how to transform!" Harry gasped  
  
"What who's there" one of the boys called "Lumos" Light blinded the four people who were hiding  
  
"Who are you" Reamus asked  
  
"Prongs this one looks like you! Sirius said grabbing Harry. Those eyes though, definitely not yours. But I have seen them somewhere before..."  
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, its and emergency" said Ginny  
  
"They say they need to see Dumbledore, apparently it's an emergency." Said Peter in a teasing tone  
  
"Stuff it Pete." Reamus said "Who are you" the four kids looked at each other nervously Finally they said there names  
  
"Ginny Weasley"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Harry-" He looked at the others  
  
"You have to tell them, they will just look on the map and find out who you are anyways." Said Hermione  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"WHAT" said James "Are you like my long lost twin minus the eyes?" he asked  
  
"No-" Harry started to explain when Sirius cut him off  
  
"She said that we could see your name on the map, how'd she know about it?"  
  
"Yeah good thinking, how DID you find out the Map." Remus asked  
  
"Whoa guys, ummm maybe we should introduce ourselves?" James said still staring at Harry  
  
"Umm," said Ginny "We already know you"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron "Your Sirius Black, or Padfoot, your James Potter, or Prongs, your Remus Lupin, or Mooney, and Your Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, and" said Ron proudly "We even know why you have your nicknames" By know the marauders were staring in awe at the four new comers.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" said James  
  
"Can we please just get to Professor Dumbledore" Said Hermione  
  
"No explain to us first why you know so much about us" Sirius demanded  
  
"Okay fine." Said Hermione "We were brewing a potion to see whether Draco Malfoy, this kid who we hate-"  
  
"Malfoy ask in Lucius Malfoy" Peter said  
  
"Yes if you would just let me get on with the story you would see so we were brewing a potion to see...well never mind, but we were brewing a potion and it was almost done and Ron but in the wrong ingreediance and it started fizzing and it kinda exploded all over us and we ended up about 20 years later in time" "Harry is...my son?" asked James  
  
"Yup" said Harry beaming at James who returned the smile  
  
"I think that we should take them to Professor Dumbledore" Remus said  
  
"Yeah" said James, they got to Dumbledore's office Harry started guessing sweets  
  
"Lemon Drops"  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees"  
  
"Peppermint Imps"  
  
"You know we can just look on the map and see" said Ron, James pulled a map from his pocket and said  
  
"Jelly Slugs"  
  
"EWWW" said Ginny  
  
"Hey at least it worked" said Harry as the gargoyles sprung to life  
  
"Hello" said Dumbledore then spotting the four strangers in front of him he added "Might you want to explain?"  
  
"We were brewing a potion and Ron added the wrong ingreediace-"Hermione started to explain but got cut off  
  
"It said newts eyes, how was I suppose to it was something else?" Ron demanded  
  
"It's rude to interrupt, Ron" said Hermione "But you are suppose to look before you go and add things EVEN if it says it is one thing...Now back to the story...and the potion exploded splashing us, and we ended up here..."  
  
"I see" said Dumbledore "Who are you exactly."  
  
"Ginny Weasley"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Harry Potter" Dumbledore looked at James then back to Harry  
  
"He's my son" said James proudly  
  
"Ah" said Dumbledore well lets see we will need to change your appearances a bit... If we change your hair color Harry so that it matches Hermione's you could pass off as unidentical twins... we should make it a bit shorter and less messy also, and those eyes definitely need to go...Brown like Hermione's.." Dumbledore looked at them and nodded "Now you two" He said rounding on the Weasleys "What year are you in?"  
  
"6th, like Harry and Hermione" said Ron  
  
"5th" said Ginny  
  
"Okay, we need to change your hair color and remove your freckles you look way to much like Weasleys" Dumbledore looked at them thoughfully "yes, yes blond should do"  
  
"Do you have a mirror?" asked Ginny after she had undergone the transformation into a blond. They all peered into the mirror, finding nothing wrong with there new looks they looked back at Dumbledore  
  
"And names... Ginny how does Elaina Monham sound?"  
  
"It's okay" she said  
  
"And Ron, how about Nicholas Monham?"  
  
"Fine" said Ron  
  
"And Hermione how about... Melanie Granger... Your Muggleborns right?  
  
"Yeah, and it sound fine...I like Melanie" (N/A I had to give Hermione my all time favorite name...I think it fits her...)  
  
"And for you Harry, Jonathan Granger"  
  
"Which houses were you in?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Gryffindor" said Ginny  
  
"Go to bed now, if anyone asks, you went to another school, witch you were asked to keep it's location a secret, and you were sorted earlier in my office."  
  
"James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, I want you to keep this a secret also"  
  
"Our lips are sealed" Sirius said  
  
"Ummm...Professor how are we getting back?"  
  
"Excellent question Her- I mean Melanie" Dumbledore said "What potion were you brewing and what went wrong?"  
  
"We were brewing a simple truth potion, and Ron added dragons blood instead of newts eyes." Said Hermione  
  
"Interesting affect" said Dumbledore "How persicly how much did he add?" Every one turned to stare at ron.  
  
"Well...ummm....A bit over half a can"   
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW" shrieked Hemione "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!"  
"Well... I stoped poring one I saw it was the wrong thing" said a now desprete Ron  
"Enough" Said Dumbledore "I don't know how to get you back yet...I need time to research and think...Good-night-and try not to let too much of the future slip out, alright?  
  
"Yes" said Ginny they headed up to the Gryffindor tower  
  
"So Har-Jon who is your mother?" James asked  
  
"Ummm, I think it would be best if Harry- I mean Jon did not answer that." Said Hermione  
  
"Mel" whined James "Why not, you don't wan't me to marry the wrong girl do you?"  
  
"No I don't but it's your future so you are bound to" said Hermione, James scowled, then he looked thoughfully at Harry   
  
"And why does my own son look act like he has never seen me before" At this the smile faded off of Harry's very happy face, actually all four of them were inwardly groaning, "I demand an answer" Said James now a bit worried  
  
"Well you see..." said Hermione  
  
"Ummmm..." Said Ron  
  
"Because..." Said Ginny  
  
"Because it's a bit odd seeing your 16 year old father" said Harry,, James seemed to find this an exceptable answer  
  
They interred the common room and every one stopped to stare  
  
"We would like you to meet the transfer students" said Sirius loudly "Elaina and Nicolas Monham, And Jonathan and Melanie Granger" every one muttered there welcomes  
  
"Those girls over there are your year Hermione" James eyes lingered longingly over Lily for a second "And those are your year" he said to Ginny "You want to say way form Angle, Pat, and Vera"  
  
"What year are they in?" asked Hermione  
  
"Angle and Pat are in yours Vera is in Ginny's"  
  
"Night" the girls called to the marauders and headed off to there dorms most of the guys eyes were on Ginny who Dumbledore had turned to be quite a pretty girl (Not that she wasn't before he made her blond)

* * *

Okay I just wanted to put out the first chappie to see what everyone thought, I know this has been done a million times, but hey I guess I will make it a million and one...lol, this story is basically on hold till I finish A Search for Romance... But still plz review!!!! 


	2. Animegio

DISCLAIMER :not mine don't sue

REVIEWERS: I love you so much!!

AUTHOR NOTES: Enjoy!!!

* * *

By the next morning it seemed that every one had heard of the "transfer students"

"Come on you want to sit with us" said Remus to Harry and Ron, "Otherwise you will be mobbed with a million questions, the six boys walked over to where Hermione and Lily were talking intently on something and Ginny was sitting there looking bored, Harry distinctly cauth the words

"...S.P.E.W... I agree"

"...needs rights to!"

"...treated so horribly"

"..house elfs here at Hogwarts..." Harry started cracking up

"What is so funny?" asked Ron

"It appears Lily is a supporter of spew" Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down

"Hey Lils" said James sitting down next to her

"No Potter, get away from me!" Lily snarled shoving James over and pulling a completely frightened Ron down in the now empty seat so James could not sit next to her again

"What is up with her?" Peter asked a bit to loudly

"Probally that time of month" said Sirius equally loudly

"Shove it" snarled Lily

"Make me" said Sirius

"Not a thing in the world can make you shut up Black, your mouth is to big, and your head is to inflated"

"Bite me" snarled Sirius, not liking be insulted

"Sirius stuff it" said James

"No" said Sirius agrily

"Please" begged James

"NO!" said Sirius

Lily started muttering to Hermione and Ginny, lily flicked her wand at Sirius and walked out of the room Hermione and Ginny right behind her. The next minute Sirius found his hair turning frizzy and white and that he was wearing a white and pink polka dotted dress. Every one started laughing... well Remus muttered the counter curse

"What was that for!" Sirius exclaimed angrily after he was back to normal

"Umm lets see," said Remus "saying it was that time of month, girls are touchy on that subject you know, or maybe for being rude to her"

"Now she is going to hate me!" Moaned James

"Hey mate, I'm sorry, don't feel too bad she already hated you" Sirius said, James glared at Sirius

"Hey Sirius" a high pitched voice said

"Hey Rachel" Sirius said dully to the girl, the girl shoved her way in between Harry and Sirius

"Want to introduce me to your friend?" the girl asked looking at Harry and giggling

"No" said Sirius "I want you to leave me alone!"

"But Sirius, we love each other" she cried

"But I think YOUR disgusting" Sirius said "Now leave me alone"

"Your-your breaking up with me?"

"Yes now go away!" said Sirius

"He broke up with her a week ago, but it still hasn't registered in her small brain" Peter sniggered

"Let's go or well be late for class" said Remus

"What do we have today?" asked Harry

"Double Transfiguration, then charms, potions"

"Great" said Ron every one stood up to leave, as they walked out of the great hall they ran into Snape, Lucius, and Bellatrix

"Well look who it is" sneered Lucius

"Move it" snarled Sirius his wand pointing towards them

"Who are your new friends" sneered Bellatrix

"None of your business, now get out of our way before we curse you!" James said, Harry glared at Bellatrix remembering that she was the one who killed Sirius

"Looks like this one doesn't like me" Bellatrix sneered at Harry

"Well hate to break it to you sweetie" said Sirius dryly "But no one other then the other Death Eaters do"

"Petrificus Totalus" Snape snarled, Sirius ducked the hex and started to laugh

"Looks like someone's sweet on my cuz" Sirius taunted well James and Peter muttered curses under there breath, Snape was about to say something back to them when he, Malfoy and Bellatrix all ended up on the floor raped in ropes with tentacles sprouting on there faces

"Come on lets go" said Remus

"Okay" said Sirius adding a curse of his own to them

"Sirius what did you do to them?" Remus asked worriedly

"Nothing harmful" said Sirius

"And that might be..." said Remus

"When they speak, cute little hearts will come out of there mouths with the names of the people they like, and when they write they can only write then name of the person they like, but to them it seems like they are actually talking and writing, and it will take them a nice long time to figure out the counter curse" James started sniggering

"Nice Padfoot, real nice"

"I thought so" said Sirius happily well Remus groaned

"Come on Mooney old man, cheer up" James said, Remus rolled his eyes

"Come on we better hurry up otherwise McGonagall will skin us for being late again" said Remus

"Jamesie Poo here is one of her favorite students though" said Sirius "So he wouldn't be skinned

"Just because I like this class, and pay attention, and am really good at it-" Sirius cut him off

"Modest aren't you" Ron and Harry who had been mostly quite sniggered

"Modesty comes with the Potter charm doesn't it, Harry?" James said

"Guess you didn't the full package of Potter charm then Jamesie Poo" Harry teased, James smacked him lightly on the back of the head

"You can only inherit what I have" said James

"It could skip a generation" said Harry as they entered the Transfiguration class room as every one where taking there seats Hermione and Lily cam rushing in Hermione sat down next to Ron, Lily sat down next to Hermione

"Oh looks like this is the only seat left in the room" said James happily

"Go away Potter!" said Lily glaring

"But there is no other empty seats" said James as Sirius, Peter and Remus sat next to him Lily looked around the room and finally sighed

"Fine, just leave me alone, and don't talk to me"

"I haven't said anything" said James indignantly

"Yet" said Lily

"Today class we are going to be learning about animagus" Professor McGonagall said "I most certainly hope you all know what an animagus is right?" The Marauders looked at each other and sniggered

"We are going to use a rather new spell to find what animal shape form you would take" McGonagall started explaining how the spell worked when Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix ran in

"Explain yourselves!" Said McGonagall, pink hearts came out of there mouths, inside Snape's said: I loved Bellatix, in side Malfoys said: I am madly in love with myself, and in side Bellatrix it said: I think that Malfoy is to die for

Every one started laughing,

"Go see Professor Dumbledore" McGonagall said, the three people who stood at the door started protesting because they did not know what is going on, then they caught sign of everyone laughing at them and fled to professor Dumbledore's office and McGonagall finished teaching them the spell, once every one had learned it she said

"Partner up and test to see what animal you would be then write a foot and a half of why you think you would be this animal" Ron and Hermione partnered up, Remus and Peter, Sirius and Harry

"Oh looks like you will have to be my partner" James said happily Lily looked around franticly and saw that everyone else had also partnered up

"Darn it Potter!" she said

"I didn't do anything" James whined

"Fine" said Lily pretty soon every one started working

"Do you want to go first or me" James asked

"I'll do it to you first...Ready?"

"Yup"

"Animegio" Lily said and a silver stag appeared above him then faded away

"Okay your turn" James said "Animegio" a cat rose above her head

"You should become an animagus that cat was pretty cute" James said, Lily giggled and swatted the back of his head lightly

"Why does every one always hit me" James moaned

"Because you are an annoying git" Lily offered

"I am just not loved" sighed James

"Wow James, You finally realized it!"

"You just called me James! You just called me James!!! You have never done that, it has always been Potter...YOU JUST CALLED ME JAMES!"

"Yes I did" said Lily

"One guess to what I am going to be" said Sirius

"A big fat pig?" Harry asked Sirius glared at him

Come on do you want to do me first or me do you first"

"I'll do you first" said Harry "Animegio" As expected a dog appeared over Sirius's head then disappeared

"My turn" said Sirius "Animegio" a squirrel rose over Harry's head

"Look at James" Sirius said Harry spun around he saw lily and James talking then lily started to laugh

"He will be so happy"

"Yea" said Harry with a big grin on his face (seeing his parents together and not fighting)

"She's your mum, huh Harry" said Sirius quietly so only Harry could hear him

"Can't say" said Harry

"When you first came, before Dumbledore changed you, you had green eyes just like hers, that is why he changed them!" Sirius said still whispering "She is your mum!"

"Yea she is" said Harry "But you had best not be telling Hermione I told you"

"Hey!" said Sirius indignantly "I figured it out on my own!"

(Okay I do not want to write the rest of who became what so I will tell you here...Remus became an , Hermione became an fox (more for the clever then the sly part of a fox), Ron became a...ummmm...ummmm...a... I get back to that, Remus became a Owl, and Ron darn him... he was a... any ideas plz review them to me)

Later that night everyone was working on there Transfiguration homework

"A foot and a half of why we became this animal, its ridicules!" Ron moaned

Harry looked over Sirius's shoulder for some ideas and read

' I think that I would be a dog because like dogs I am handsome, charming, and every one likes me' Harry snorted and read on 'also all girls like dogs, and all girls like me'

"Do you think McGonagall is really going to like that" Harry asked

"No but I don't care"

* * *

And that my friend is where I end this chappie... haha sucka 


End file.
